X Does Yatta~!
by helloworld
Summary: Um, the title says it all, and it really helps if you know about Yatta...go download it if you haven't (the music video one! ^_^)


Disclaimers: I don't own X or Yatta~!  
  
Notes: For those of you who aren't afraid of seeing almost naked men (wearing underwear with a green leaf over the *cough cough*) singing on stage in front of millions of fans (presumably girls), go download Yatta! the video ^_^ BUAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
Warnings: ^_^  
  
X Does Yatta~!  
  
By: ^_^^_~~_~  
  
SOOOO…….the author, which is me ^_^, decided that the X bishounen needed some fun (or at least to provide entertainment to the millions of fan girls out there who drool all over whenever they see them), and so put them up to this little scheme ^_^.  
  
All: GRRRRRR!!!!!!  
  
^_^''''' Anyways, so, Fuuma, Kamui, Seishirou, Subaru, Yuuto, and Sorata (well, Seiichirou is married, so I seriously doubt his wife would allow him to on stage dressed like *that*; 'Kyou is comatose, so he can't go…sorry~!; then there's Kusanagi, who's guard; and then there's Nat-chan, uh Nat-kun, uh Nat-san??? ~_~ who can't go because he's…she's…it's! half and half…besides, he…uh she…uh it! thinks he…she…it! is under-aged anyways!) are backstage, dressing up. Yuuto has no problem, of course, wearing the costume and going out like *that* in public (he's down it too many times). Sora-kun just wanta "impress" Arashi with his "muscularity". Sei and Fuu…well, they're not exactly that bad with it either…after all, they're not THAT shy…besides, if the worse comes to worse, they can always just kill all of the spectators anyways…-_-'''''. The only ones having problem, as we all know, are the bishounen Kamui and Subaru…who are blushing their heads off…who refuse to take off their clothes and put on the stupid little bit of costume. And of course, Fuu is "helping" *cough cough censor censor!* our poor little Kamui while Sei-san is doing the same thing with um, Subaru, with a Hokuto-apparition hovering above them giggling like mad from the scene. So, Kam and Subby finally agreed to get into the costume after Fuu and Sei agreed to take them out to dinner (a double date ^_^).  
  
Meanwhile, at the door……..there's like about a 100 mile long line full of girls (with Keiichi not that far behind the front…^_^ 'cuz he just wanna see Kam half-naked too ^_^). Kusa-san is having a hard time trying to keep them all in order and not so rowdy and failing miserably.  
  
The clock struck 8. Time for the show to begin. And before Kusa-san even fully opened the door, he was trampled on as millions of fan girls made their way into the auditorium. Crowded and packed with people was the auditorium, yes it was…and of course, that only made Subby-kun and Kam-kam- kun blush even harder. SOOO…..the lights come out (flashing flashing flashing, ooo, ahh, eee…) and then the bishounen made their way to the center of stage as the song comes on (Fuu drags Kam, Sei drags Su).  
  
Millions of fan girls scream.  
  
Kam and Su: OMG!!!!!!!! O_O *gulps nervously*  
  
Chorus: "Yatta~!"  
  
Chorus: "Yatta~!"  
  
Chorus: "Yatta~!"  
  
Chorus: "G! R! Double E! N! Leaves! G! R! Double E! Leaves!"  
  
Um, lead singer, who happens to be (author flips a coin: heads Su, tails Kam)….Fuuma-san!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fuuma: "It's so easy! Happy go lucky!! We are the world!!!! We did it! HYUU HYUU HYUU HYUU!!! OSU OSU OSU OSU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chorus: "Yatta! Yatta! Yatta! Yatta!"  
  
Switch lead singer to Sei-san: "tousen kakujitsu! Nihon daibyou yannaru kurai kenkou da! Everybody say…YATTA!!!!!!!"  
  
Su (author: ^_^ BUAHAHAH!!!!!!!): "nihon kyoo kyoo……"  
  
Chorus: "DEMO!"  
  
Su ~_~: "ashita wa wonderful…………………………."  
  
Su: "ijiwaru-I QUIT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sei: "futon haireba! GUU GUU GUU GUU!!! PASU PASU PASU PASU!!!!!"  
  
Chorus: "OHAYOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And so on, not gonna type the whole dare thing out. ^_^ so the concert went fine, and Kam and Subby were forced to stay onstage throughout the whole entire song while their millions of admires watch on and whistled.  
  
End of concert, dinner, sleep *censor censor!!!*, the end.  
  
Failed humor. ~_~ 


End file.
